For more than 500 years, people in South East Asia have been using the root of “White Kwao Krua” for its profound anti-aging properties. This root has been identified as Pueraria candollei var. mirifica Airy Shaw et Suvat, which belongs to the family Papilionaceae (Leguminosae).
Folklore states that the root is a “fountain of youth” for aged men and women. It serves as an anti-wrinkle agent for aged and wrinkled skin, darkens white hair and increases hair growth, alleviates cataract problems, helps with memory loss, increases energy and vigor, blood circulation, appetite and sleep disorders.
The name mirifica in Latin means “miracle”. There are more than 13 related, identified species of Pueraria with similar tuberous roots. They can be differentiated by the taxonomical characteristics of leaf, flower, inflorescence, fruit and covering trichomes. The only species with distinct estrogenic activity was found to be Pueraria candollei var. mirifica A. Shaw. & Suvat. (hereinafter “Pueraria mirifica or P. mirifica). Even the taxonomically similar species Pueraria candollei Graph. Ex. Benth. does not contain any measurable amount of Miroestrol and also lesser amounts of isoflavonoids.
Therefore, the properly identified roots are collected and their Phytoestrogens HPLC fingerprints authenticated before any further processing. For best results, the location, age of plant (2-4 years), atmospheric conditions (no rain), drying process and storage conditions are carefully monitored.
In “Anusarnsoondhorn, L. (1931) The Ingredient of Pueraria Tuberous Root”, translated from Siamese, it is mentioned that the use of this root will make the skin smooth like a six year old child and allow you to live 1,000 years and prevent suffering from parasites, while also enhancing memory. Wanadorn, P. W., in “A Reputed Rejuvenator”, J. Siam Society, Natural History Supp., 8, 337 (1931), wrote “The ability of P. mirifica to produce a soft, youthful skin, and to turn White hair black, is stressed”.